Dragón, Pájaro, Tigre y Tortuga
by Amni
Summary: UA La acompañante de Hao y otra sacerdotisa aparecen en la vida de nuestros Chamanes. Una quiere a Hao como a un hermano, la otra lo odia...Raro Summary


**__**

**_DRAGÓN, PÁJARO, TIGRE Y TORTUGA_**

Bueno, pues aquí un fic compartido y de Universo Alterno (En la Aldea Apache), aviso a los fans de Anna&Yoh que no lo lean si no quieren sufrir Xd. Deseo que os guste, no sé que más decir, solo que será actualizado más o menos cada 2 semanitas ^^

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Una misteriosa chica en la Aldea de los Apaches? ¡Huye, Hao!**

-¡¡Por fin llegamos!!...-exclamo un chico de cabellos marrones con unos penetrantes ojos negros y unos auriculares anaranjados.

-¡Si! Por fin además ya tengo hambre...!-dijo el joven de hokaiido.

-¡Hay HoroHoro tu siempre pensando en comer...!

-¡Ha! Ya, cállate Ryû.- dijo mal humorado HoroHoro por el comentario del imitante de Elvis y la feroz hambre que le invadía.

-Ya basta, dejen de pelear ustedes dos- dijo el joven de los auriculares con una  sonrisa seguida de un ligero bostezo.

-¡¡¡¡TU NO TE METAS!!!! ¬¬XX-dijo mirándolo feo el Ainu.

-¡¡¡¡NO LE HABLES ASI A DON YOH!!!!-dijo sacando su espada Ryû.

-Este par de cucarachas ya me dan dolor de cabeza con su estupidez…-dijo un joven de cabellos azules.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿TU TAMBIEN QUIERES PELEA?!- vociferaron los otros dos a la vez mientras hacían su posesión de objetos.

-Len, HoroHoro y Ryû hacednos el favor a todos y dejen de pelear por favor...-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

-De tan solo verte se me quitan las ganas de pelear...U.U-dijo HoroHoro.

-Si, es verdad...- parecía ser que Len pensaba lo mismo.

-Don Yoh, usted siempre tiene la razón...- se escuchó solemnemente de parte de Ryû con su espada de madera.

-¡Gracias Ryû! Pues entonces... ¿que les parece si vamos a comer algo?- sonrió el Asakura con su más que habitual sonrisa.

¡¡Siiiii!! –dijeron todos los chicos mientras las mujeres los miraban cansadas.

Cuando iban a llegar al sitio tan deseado por todos se encontraron con  una persona muy familiar...

-Con que los grandes espíritus te dejaron pasar, ¿no, hermanito?- unos cabellos castaños flotaron gentilmente en el aire. 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HAO!!!!!!- todos hicieron su posesión de objeto menos Yoh.

-Hermano...-dijo.

-¡¡¡¡¡HAOOOOOOOOO ASAKURA!!!!!-pudieron escuchar el grito de una chica desde la lejanía.

-¿Hm?¿ HAAAA... ee...adiós hermanito   ¡¡nos vemos luego!! –Hao desapareció en cuanto parpadearon.

-¿Hao? ¿Hao? jajaja ¡ya te vi...!-dijo la muchacha y se lanzo hasta donde se encontraba Yoh y se le paro en frente, muy cerca de él. Era una chica de cabellos negros con mechas moradas, ojos igualmente morados. Portaba una minifalda negra y una camisa de manga larga roja. Su cabello antes mencionado era negro liso y a la vez ondulado estaba recogido con un listón rojo. Tenia una linda figura y esto provoco un leve sonrojo por parte de Yoh.-con que queriendo escapar de mi ¿no? ¡Pues enterare que vas a entrenar quieras o no! ¡¡¡Y puntoooo!!! ¡¿Y cuándo te cortaste el cabello?! o__Ô''

 -E-espera... yo...yo...no soy Hao-  dijo el hermano del aludido  atemorizado mientras negaba moviendo las manos alterado. Su prometida la Itako lo miraba con un aura rojiza- Soy su hermano ge-gemelo o///o- dijo Yoh totalmente rojo.

-Haaa..ya veo...El famoso Yoh Asakura… jejeje ¡disculpa! ¿No habrán visto a Haito por aquí?-preguntó con una sonrisa la chica mientras buscaba con la mirada por los alrededores.

¿Haito...?¡Si! –contestaron los chamanes intentando aguantar la risa.

-¡¡¿¿Siii??!! ¡Um! jeje olvídenlo, esta cerca de aquí,  siento su presencia. Nos vemos...a y...Se me olvidó presentarme…-dijo como si solamente hablase con Yoh- ¡Soy Saori Ichida! ¡Soy la mejor amiga de Hao!-menos Yoh los demás la miraron malamente por ese comentario- Bueno, nos vemos pronto... ¡a, si!-se acercó al oído de Yoh y le dijo- ¡Eres igual de bello que tu hermano!-y desapareció como su amigo anteriormente, dejándolos a todos atontados.

Yoh quedo muy sorprendido por el comentario de la misteriosa chica.

*******Con Hao******

-Me liberé de los entrenamientos de Saori jejeje- dijo sintiéndose orgulloso el mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

-¡¡Ni lo sueñes, Hao Asakura!!

-Sa/Sa/Saori!!-dijo algo nervioso

-n_n Nunca te libraras de mí tan fácilmente ya que mi poder espiritual es igual o mayor que el tuyo, recuerda que  por eso te puedo encontrar donde estés.- lo miró triunfalmente.

-Si, lamentablemente –murmuró en un susurro casi inexcuchable.

-¿¡¡¡Quéééé dijisteeee!!!?-preguntó Saori que  pareció haber escuchado el comentario.

-¿Yooooo? Nada, nada, imaginaciones tuyas jejeje- riendo histéricamente se rascó la cabeza como un disimulo. Ella lo miró pero hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado entregándole una hoja que resulto ser su jornada de entrenamiento. Como siempre no se quejo para no recibir un puñetazo de su parte y se fue a cumplirlo. Opacho lo siguió preguntándose por qué le haría caso a esa muchacha.

El gran Hao Asakura se encontraba sentado arriba de una precipicio y mirando al vacío. Estaba  realmente cansado después de pasarse entrenando durante toda la mañana, pero no por el entrenamiento, sino del aburrimiento de tener que hacerlo solo –Saori no dejaba que Opacho estuviese allí durante la mayor parte del entrenamiento-. Desde luego que la idea que tubo de ser entrenado para crecer en poder no fue su mejor idea. Había elegido a Saori porque ella era una chica extremadamente poderosa y digna de ser su esposa, aunque había algo que no acababa de hacer que la quisiera ya como mujer. Lo mismo le había pasado con Anna Kyoyama. Se pasó mucho tiempo queriendo que ella fuese su prometida, pero se dio cuenta de que solo era para fastidiar a su hermano. De momento la única mujer que había podido querer fue con la que tuvo descendencia, aunque él no supiese si la amaba, porque esa era otra vida.

-¡¡HAO, A COMER!!- gritó la pelinegra al lado de la hoguera ya extinguida. Él se acercó borrando esos pensamientos. 

*^*^*Con Yoh&Cía*^*^

-Mmmm… Que rica la comida…- dijo HoroHoro acariciándose la panza mientras Manta lloraba al ver su monedero vació. 

-¡Si! Hacía tiempo que no comíamos así.- sonrió Ryû.

-Pero que pena que no fuese comida china, porque es la mejor que hay…

-¡Que razón tiene usted, señoriíto Len! ^o^

-¡Hay, claro! Ustedes comieron de lo lindo, pero en cambio yo tuve que comer cosas con proteínas y…sin sabor. Todo gracias a mi 'querida' Annita ;_______;- lloró el Asakura. Su prometida le lanzó una mirada fría.

-¿Alguna queja? Yo soy la prometida del Rey Chaman y por lo tanto este debe de ser el más fuerte de todos ¬¬xx ¿de acuerdo?- Yoh aceptó sin rechistar, como siempre. A su mente vino el comentario de esa chica amiga de Hao '¡Eres igual de bello que tu hermano!'. Nunca antes le habían dicho eso, y le había dejado algo cohibido. No entendía por qué la Itako no podía ser como esa chica tan bella. Se mordió la lengua por si Anna estaba fisgoneando su mente.

*^*^De nuevo con Hao*^*^

-Saori ¿hoy viste a mi hermanito, cierto? Espero que te comportases…- inquirió de golpe Hao. Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- fue la respuesta. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, pero ella mantuvo la mirada firme. Al final contesto normal- Si, me comporté, seguramente mejor que tu ¬.¬

-Ya, como si eso fuera posible- murmuro él y ella le lanzó una mirada llena de odio. Él pareció no inmutarse o podría ser también que no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Un poco lejos de allá se estaba manteniendo un duro combate en el que participaban extraños personajes que adoraban a una chica metida en un sarcófago. Un hombre rubio y de gafas que se hacía llamar Marco lanzó su espíritu acompañante contra una pequeña figura que lo esquivó fácilmente y sonriendo. Parecía ser que no había utilizado ninguna posesión e igualmente los esquivaba sin cansarse y alterando incluso a su querida doncella Jeanne, que por si fuera poco salió de su 'casa'.

-¡La oscuridad desaparecerá de este mundo! Marco, debes acabar con ella para acabar con la oscuridad…- intentaba mantenerse tranquila, pero sabía que la pelea estaba bien reñida.

¡Reviews Please!


End file.
